Wish
by Miakaghost
Summary: One mistake turns all of heaven against Tenpou. He wishes that he never existed and for some reason, his wish is granted. Now, Tenpou must find out how much heaven really needs him, and and also find a way back to his own heaven. But what will happen when
1. Default Chapter

Wish

Chap.1

Tenpou rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed, and glanced at the clock. Kanren had not woken him up and let him sleep through…well, something….it tickled the back of his head, saying he forgot to get up for something important. He stood and began dressing in his usual fashion when the door swung open to reveal an obviously angered dragon king.

"Oh, Gojun. What's wrong?"

"As if you don't know. We needed all the marshals to convince that earth gods to join heaven, you know. And the one marshal who could possibly calm them down then had to sleep through the entire damn meeting." Gojun's greeting couldn't be colder. "There's no telling whether or not they'll launch a war, and we certainly couldn't be caught at a worse time, what with our best fighter still under medical treatment." Tenpou knew he meant Nataku.

"It can't be all Tenpou's fault!" Kanren stepped in. "The marshals were called last night to a late meeting which ran til early morning. It's not his fault he couldn't get up."

"My apologies. It was not a mandatory meeting, you know."

"It **was** for **his** division!"

"Kanren, I have half a mind to simply have you removed from the army altogether right now." Gojun bared razor sharp fangs, which Tenpou had never seen before, for obvious reasons. He was quite sure they were sharper than they looked, and they looked incredibly sharp.

"Perhaps **you're** the one who needs to be removed." Kanren shot back. Gojun's ruby eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you're right. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you idiots." His eyes glowed menacingly, but the dragon backed off nonetheless. Kanren stole a glance back at Tenpou, shook his head and exited the room. Tenpou was curious what the look in the general's eyes was. It was sad, yet held pity and shame. It was as if they were asking him, "Why do you always have to be you?"

Sadly, the marshal stole along the hall, trying to avoid conflict with anyone there and get to the meeting hall without conflict or arguments. Several people spotted him and pointed, glaring.

"Hey, isn't that the marshal who started this whole war notion?" They were always answered with nods, and more glares were aimed at Tenpou. He sighed in shame and swung open the doors, closing them behind him as he entered the meeting hall. Konzen had a well-aimed glare all ready for the marshal when he came in.

"Ten-chan! Ten-chan! Everyone's mad at you! Why?" Goku asked the man. Tenpou was glad the boy had not understood the nature of the other gods' anger. He didn't need to, either.

"You caused a war, you know." Konzen snapped. "This might devastate all of heaven."

Tenpou sat through the lecture, mostly Konzen and other military leaders insulting him. At long last, he stood and gathered his things.

"You're going to need the code of conduct for war." Konzen scoffed.

"Oh, yes. Goku, my ladder's right there. Could you get it for me?" Tenpou asked the boy. Eagerly, Goku hauled the ladder to the high shelf and started climbing it to get the book. It was then that Tenpou remembered he hadn't replaced the loose screw in the ladder. It began to wobble and Goku fell. He hit the ground hard and clutched his ankle.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Looks sprained." Konzen noted. Tenpou ran out of the room, ashamed, just as the book hit the ground. Goku stared after him.

"Ten-chan?"

Tenpou threw himself on his bed, and staring across the room at Kanren on his own bed, was tempted to wake him up and spill out all his troubles. But he had the feeling Kanren was mad at him, too, so did not dare.

He fell forward against his pillow and felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Sometimes…" He sobbed. "Sometimes, I just wish I didn't exist." He faded into sleep and the room was dark.

Then, in the darkest corner of the room, a Cheshire cat smile appeared.

"So shall you wish it, so shall it be."


	2. Waking Up

Wish

Chap.2

When Tenpou woke up, he was in a hall, lying on the floor. He glanced around. Where was he? A black boot kicked him.

"Hey. What the hell are you doing, just lying on the floor like that?" He recognized the voice as Kanren's immediately and glanced up. The man stood over him, curious and yet also confused.

"I'm not quite sure. Are you implying you do, Taisho?"

"Taisho? Me?" The man began to laugh. "I can't imagine my being a general. Who are you?"

"Marshal Tenpou Gensui."

"Marshal? I don't know of any marshals by that name." The man thought aloud.

"Surely, you do, Kanren. I'm right here." Tenpou interjected. The gaze turned wild and almost scared.

"How do you know my name?"

"…I'm sorry. I'm new here…and I heard the name." Tenpou hoped the lie would be good enough to fool Kanren. Seemingly acceptable for him, Kanren pulled the marshal to his feet with a sharp tug.

"I see. No wonder."

"Walk with me and explain it?"

"No problem. Looks like you're still a little touch in the head from the world below, anyways."

"So…you're not a general?" Tenpou asked. Kanren shook his head.

"No, never have been, never will be. That Konzen's too strict on everyone and that Goku's showing up the entire heaven's army. Having a kid call you weak is bad enough, having another kid's dad, who could stop it but is not is worse." Kanren admitted. He paused. "Say, I don't know your name."

"Tenpou."

"Tenpou….hmm. You don't mind if I call you Ten, do you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'd prefer you did." Tenpou smiled. Kanren stared at him for a moment, then smiled back.

"You know, you're a weird guy."

"Who is this man, Kanren?" Gojun asked, peering up at Tenpou over the top of his papers.

"He says his name is Tenpou." Kanren replied.

"Yes. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to enlist in your army." Tenpou requested.

"A man enlisting in heaven's army despite Goku beating us every day and calling us weak? Well, there's a new one. Of course you can…Tenpou, was it?"

"Tenpou Gensui."

"The name sounds familiar. Like a name I forgot, or a person I remembered to forget. All the same, I'll leave you to fill out the forms." Gojun left the papers on the table and exited. Kanren patted his new friend's shoulder and left as well.

"…Goku? Beating the army?...What's going on?"

"Your wish."


	3. Third Chapter Couldn't think of name

Wish

Chap.3

Tenpou turned, fast as he could to see a girl, hovering behind him, sitting on the air cross legged. She wore red silk pants, with see through pant legs and a silk red tube top with gold fringes. Her hair was a crimson red, as were her eyes and on her forehead was a chakra.

"My….wish? I never made a wish."

"Yes, you did. You wished you didn't exist." The girl replied curtly. "So you don't exist."

"But…I do exist."

"Not here, you don't." The girl almost chuckled. "I find it amazing that you, of all people, Tenpou Gensui, could get things so wrong." She looked over Tenpou's shoulder as he filled in the forms. "In a world where you don't exist, and you still want to be in the army? What a shame. You could do something else, you know."

"I'm afraid this is all I'm truly good at." Tenpou forced a weak smile, finishing the documents. The girl stared at him curiously, then cocked her head to the side, shrugged, and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Done?" Gojun asked, returning. Tenpou handed him the forms and the dragon gave a smile of approval. The dragon set the forms on the desk, still smiling. "Another recruit." He murmured. He put an arm around Tenpou and embraced the god like a brother. "Come on, Tenpou, I think we'll get along splendidly. Since you seem new, I'll show you to a room worthy of someone in the army. It's not luxury compared to other rooms, but better than the hall." He winked at Kanren. No doubt Kanren had told him about finding the sleeping god in the hallway.

The room had a bed, a window which sunlight flooded through, a desk, a bureau and a mirror. Not bad, but it could be better. Gojun smiled and left Tenpou to think things over. Before long, Kanren bounded in like a hyper active puppy.

"So, Ten, you're in the army now. Proud?"

"Not really. It feels like I've been in it for a while already." Not exactly an untruth there, but not the whole truth either.

"Oh, really. Well, I guess you should be proud of yourself for coming in even when I'd told you about Goku. Oh, well. Come on. It's time for our daily beating."

Tenpou watched as the young boy beat the soldiers, literally, to the ground. He was mortified; Goku never acted this way before. Why were the soldiers so weak? Then it occurred to him as a thought, though not in his own voice.

_'Because I don't exist. No one refined these men like I did. No one softened Goku to an innocent child like I did. No one hardened Gojun like I did.'_ Oddly, it was the girl's voice in his head. _'That's what you're thinking, right?'_ She asked. Tenpou was almost afraid to admit how right she was.

The golden orbs turned to Tenpou, glaring. Goku stared at the man, then rushed at him. For a moment, Tenpou froze up, not wanting to hurt Goku, but then…he noticed how scared all the others looked. He didn't usually want to stick out, but he had to show them that Goku could be handled.

He extended an arm and took a hold of the boy's neck almost immediately, then immobilized Goku's arms with his other hand and flung the boy against the wall. He landed upside-down on the floor, with his feet dangling over his head. He obviously had never been thrown like that before. The army burst into cheers for their new recruit, for no one had ever been able to lay a finger on the heretic before now.

Among all the cheering soldiers, in a corner, stood the girl, frowning, and shaking her head.

"Not yet. Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Wish

Chap. 4

Kanren laughed merrily as he walked next to his friend down the hall. There had been a large celebration afterwards. Odd, for all Tenpou had done was throw Goku against a wall, and that neither bothered the child, nor deflated his ego. Kanren waved goodbye to Tenpou and they each headed for their own room.

On his bed, Tenpou lay and thought about how heaven had been before his…stupid wish. The army was not as weak, Goku was a child, Kanren was more mature, Gojun had his thoughts always together….he missed it, oddly. He truly did.

When Tenpou woke, Kanren was shaking him, whispering something.

"What?"

"War."

It was a word Tenpou knew well, and had read every day for practically his whole life. But never before had he been on a real battlefield. He was a marshal, not a soldier, and though he knew a few moves which the soldiers here obviously did not, he was no fighter.

"Why?"

"No one knows. But there are youkai storming heaven and they need the army." In this sentence, he seemed like the Kanren Tenpou knew. Along the hall, Tenpou lagged behind, though Kanren didn't notice. The girl rejoined Tenpou.

"I am Tamar. This place you are in…you of course realize it's heaven."

"Not mine. Why not take me back to my own world, Tamar?"

" Simple. This **is** your world. When you wished you never existed, my magic reached back beyond the corners of time and erased you. You never existed here in heaven."

"But how do I get this back to the world I know!"

"You wished this because you thought everyone would be better off without you. Look around; are they?"

"Ten?" Kanren called.

"Go…and find out." Tamar disappeared and Tenpou rejoined Kanren.

Already the battle field had turned ugly. There were really only fifteen youkai, but that alone was demolishing the army. Tenpou and Kanren dashed into battle to help but were knocked back.

"Strong buggers, huh?" Kanren joked, though he knew now was not the time to be joking. He sighed, his head in his hands. "We're gonna lose."

Tenpou stared, concerned at him, then gasped as he saw a claw flying towards Kanren.

"Kanren!" SPLAT!


	5. Chapter 5

Wish

Chap.5

Tenpou woke the next day in the infirmary. His wound, in the head, was still bleeding and Kanren told him it had been doing so since he was attacked. Tenpou looked around; the world was fuzzy, and he knew that next he would no longer see even that much.

"Kanren….I'm sorry."

"For what? You saved my life."

"I thought….that everyone was mad at me. That they wanted me gone. That they'd be better off without me."

"Huh?"

"I thought….if I didn't exist, everything would be so much better for everyone else." Tenpou's voice was growing weak. "I thought…even you hated me."

"But I don't Ten. Why would you think that?"

"No….you did. I'm sure of it." Tenpou smiled. "I believe now, that I was sent to this world for a purpose. That it had nothing to do with my…"He laughed, coughing up blood. "…stupid wish. I was sent here to learn something far greater. Something….you can't learn in any book in heaven."

"What's that?"

"I thought I wasn't needed. But when I came here….I learned how wrong I was. Everyone, right down to Gojun and Lii Touten needed me. I never realized how much before. But now….I do. I…want to thank you, Kanren.

"For what?"

"For showing me that." Tenpou's body became cold, and Kanren desperately tried to wake up the man. Tamar stood in a corner, smiling at last, and nodding.

"He gets it. He finally gets it." She clapped her hands together and the world was engulfed in light.


	6. Back to normal

Wish

Chap.6

Tenpou was floating, and there was nothing above him, nor below him. Just…emptiness. _'So this is what it's like to actually be dead.'_ He thought sadly. Then…someone was shaking him.

"Ten! Ten!" Was that Kanren?

"Come on, Tenpou. This isn't funny!"

"Ten-chan! Wake up, Ten-chan!"

Emerald eyes opened slowly to find four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Ten!" Kanren sighed in relief. Tenpou glanced about. He was in his own room, in his own heaven. But how did he know for sure?

"Kanren…"

"Yes?"

"…Who am I?"

"…Huh?" Kanren was puzzled by the sheer simplicity of the question. "You're….Tenpou Gensui, marshal of the western dragon king Gojun's army, of course. Who else?"

"I'm…I'm a marshal?"

"Duh."

"You're a general?"

"Unless I got demoted and they didn't tell me."

"And…Goku…you're a kid, right?"

"I suppose, Ten-chan." Goku admitted. Tenpou glanced at the dragon.

"Gojun….I'm back."

"You were never gone. You just….cried yourself into a coma, I think." Just as cold as always. Tenpou stood up, felt his head. No wound.

"Goku, I'm sorry about the ladder."

"Huh? S'okay. It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault." Goku smiled.

"Gojun, I'm sorry about the meeting."

"Hm? No, we checked it out. That meeting the night before **did** run too early. The earth gods, realizing this, agreed to compromise." There was no war for heaven!

"Kanren, you were…mad at me, weren't you?"

"Naw. I wasn't mad, I could never be mad at you. You're you."

"I thought for a moment, that if I wasn't marshal, everything would be better. I thought….it'd be better if I didn't exist."

"Why the hell would you think that?" Konzen interjected. "This heaven practically leans on you."

"I'm…I'm back!" Tenpou smiled, and though he knew it seemed confusing to him, pulled Kanren into a hug.

"Ten….are you feeling okay?" Kanren asked the marshal. Tenpou pulled back, beaming.

"I'm better than okay. I'm back." He laughed, then glanced behind the general and saw Tamar. He mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"Please. Half the deed was yours anyways." Tamar smiled. "You give me hope, Tenpou. I never knew….that guys like you existed."

"I…exist." Tenpou murmured.

"Of course you do." Kanren smiled. "You know, I was actually a little peeved at you the other day, but now I'm just glad you exist."

"Of course."

"Come on, Ten-chan! The army wanted to say sorry with a banquet!" Goku cheered. Tenpou smiled and followed the boy out of the room, leaving Tamar in the room. Kanzeon peeked in, smiling.

"Thanks, Tamar. I thought he'd never get it."

"That's what I'm here for, Kanzeon-sama." Tamar beamed.

"I guess this proves it, hm?" Kanzeon asked. Tamar stirred the floor beneath her, which swirled into a small pond, showing her Tenpou walking down the hall with the others.

"It sure does, Kanzeon-sama. Be careful what you wish for; you just might get it."


End file.
